


Memorable Mecha

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Roddy introduces Ertegun to his favorite mecha anime.





	Memorable Mecha

No matter what Roddy did Ertegun always thought he was perfect. He came to love the freelancer quicker than he thought and when that love was returned he was absolutely ecstatic.

But there were certain things about him that he didn’t quite understand. At first it was Roddy’s interest in Carole and Tuesday, but eventually he learned they were a duo of talented musicians with a wild streak. Who else would come up with the insane idea of how to perform, ‘Mother’? He’s surprised he never thought of it himself, but it was fun producing the song anyway.

The other thing was Roddy’s taste in shows. Now there was no way he was going to even  _ attempt  _ to watch Star Trek. From what he’s heard there’s too many series and movies for him to even process and catch up to.   


However, he was willing to try this fascination Roddy had with robots. It couldn’t hurt, right? Thanks to wiki it helpfully informed him there was less than fifty episodes which was manageable. He could do this. It was for Roddy’s sake.

Who was at first baffled before getting  _ thrilled  _ and giddy about watching his favorite show together. It scored him major bonus points and it was very endearing watching Roddy get so excited over something so small.   


Ah, how he could make even the smallest things a big deal. Who else but Ertegun could do that?

“What’s this robot cartoon supposed to be about?” Ertegun questions from his seat on the couch. They opted to watch the show at his home due to comfort along with the never ending sweet snacks Ertegun always made sure to have stocked.

_ “Mecha anime,”  _ Roddy corrects him, tossing a few skittles in his mouth. “It’s about transforming robots protecting Mars from evil cyborgs wanting to rule the universe.”   


“Sounds.. Interesting.” They’ve only just finished the intro, but Ertegun is already lost. A lot of what the characters were saying didn’t make much sense, especially when the robots started speaking too.   


“That one is my favorite!” Roddy pipes up as well as sitting up to watch with more interest that Ertegun could never muster up. The red robot is familiar, a profile picture Roddy tends to use on his social media accounts. Apparently it was the main character too.

But Ertegun barely watched the robot, instead more fascinated in Roddy than the.. Anime? Is that what Roddy had called it? Oh well, that didn’t matter. What mattered was how happy it made Roddy, how  _ adorable  _ he was to watch the robots fight in space and making an awe sound at the huge explosion left on the screen with the robot doing a pose of some sorts.

“I used to have a limited edition figurine of him,” Roddy says once the characters go back to discussing the evil cyborgs that showed up. “But there was.. a really unfortunate incident with it.”

“Maybe we can get you a new one.” No maybe about it. He’d  _ definitely  _ get Roddy that toy. He already made up his mind the second Roddy mentioned it. He truly loved to spoil him whenever he could.

“They’re almost impossible to get anymore. It’s fine, I got over it anyway.” Roddy sighs and Ertegun brings him closer so Roddy could rest against his shoulder. They watch the rest of the show silently until Ertegun finds himself leaning in with Roddy towards the end when all of the robots teamed together to pull off a nice combo attack.

For someone his age to be so interested in an action robot show.. Only Roddy could do that to him.   


“Can we watch the next one?”   


The look of pure and utter excitement Roddy gives him is well worth asking. He may not be as interested in it than Roddy, but knowing how happy it made the redhead had his heart swelling.   


Even he could still get butterflies it seemed.

*******

The following day Ertegun was preoccupied by dreaded phone calls. Five minutes into the first call he was determined to find a mint condition limited edition figurine that Roddy had mentioned. Oh, what he did for the ones he loved.

The agony of calling person after person was the only exhausting part of it at least and while it was  _ very  _ costly it didn’t compare to how much he used to throw away on the crowd of women that hovered around him.

At least he was spending it on someone who actually appreciated and loved him.

The moment the drones arrived with his package Ertegun immediately grabbed his keys and headed Roddy’s way. Usually he would have offered Roddy to stay the night with him but since he didn’t want his surprise to get spoiled he had to hold his tongue and spent the night without him. Unfortunate, but it’d be worth it anyway. The freelancer mentioned having to work early anyway with those two girls he was oh so fond of, (no, he wasn’t jealous and would completely deny it) and so at least it didn’t give him away when he “forgot” to ask Roddy to stay for once.

From the stories he’s heard from Roddy he almost always got the short end of the stick from their.. Colorful ideas. He’s not really sure what to call them, but that left room for him to give Roddy as much affection and love he needed.   


So it was still a win in his own book. That wasn’t  _ completely  _ selfish of him, was it?    
  
Much to his annoyance the rain slowed him down, but it never wavered his eagerness to see how Roddy would react. God, he really was in too deep, wasn’t he? To think Ertegun himself would be head over heels when it was usually the other way around.    
  
Putting away his umbrella and fixing his tie Ertegun knocked on the door; the bag he brought with him securely resting by his side. Fortunately he somehow he managed not to get it soaked, but within the stormy weather his mood immediately brightened as soon as he saw Roddy standing at the door in one of  _ his shirts.  _ __   
__   
_ “Ertegun?”  _ Roddy says his name; voice full of disbelief. Was he not expecting his prince charming to come? Judging by the blush and the way he tried to shield himself(but failed to) he wasn’t expecting him. It’s not the first nor will it be the last time he saw him in the, “Who Am I?” shirt, but it was always cute to see how flustered he’d get just from wearing it. “Get in here— you’ll get soaked.”    
  
Ertegun doesn’t protest when Roddy practically yanked him inside, enjoying the fact that his love would be so worried for his sake over mere rain. It’s the little things that Roddy did that Ertegun came to enjoy and love.    
  
“I’ve come bearing gifts, other than myself.” Ertegun chuckles, holding out the bag to a curious Roddy. The room is dimly lit but it’s easy to see the pure and utter shock on Roddy’s face as he shakingly holds the box.    
  
“This— this is limited edition and  _ extremely rare  _ to find! Where on Mars did you get it!?”    
  
“Roddy, Roddy, Roddy,” Ertegun hums. “I have my connections.” It actually didn’t take as long as he thought it would to acquire the robot figurine. Being famous sure had its perks.    
  
“Wait.. How much did you pay for this? This couldn’t have come cheap.” Roddy frowns, but Ertegun notes how he still remains to hold the box. Knowing Roddy he’d probably want to try and pay him back. Tsk, that simply would not do.    
  
“I’m allowed to treat you to the finer things in life, even if it’s a robot figurine.  _ And  _ you hardly ever want or expect anything from me. Take it as a token of my appreciation and love for you, Roddy.” And with that said Ertegun watches in satisfaction as the gears in Roddy’s head turn and he sports a faint blush. There was no loophole for his heartfelt words and it was honestly hard to buy for Roddy when he never expressed wanting anything. It even flustered the poor boy when he attempted to ignite any affection. Especially bad when it was just hand holding or hugging.    
  
Just that shyness he rarely got to see made Roddy even more adorable to him and at this point he believes Roddy could never stop being cute to him.    
  
“You’re making it really hard to reject this overly costly thing,” Roddy groans and sets the box down. It surprises Ertegun when Roddy hesitantly wrapped his arms around him but he can see a hint of a smile on his face. “But no more buying me expensive things. I’m fine with just my favorite DJ.”   
  
This makes Ertegun completely soft because nobody has  __ ever been just content with himself. There was always expectations of dinner, jewelry or a good time. Most of which always involved money, but with Roddy? He was genuinely happy just by his company.    
  
And really that’s all he could ask of him.   


“We’ll see, but no promises.”

He can honestly say it was well worth the hunt from all the affection Roddy gives him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be shorter but I apologize I wrote this after 1 AM and I wanted to try out Ertegun's pov ahhh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
